Memories of the Prodigy
by Imania Margria
Summary: After learning about Neji's death, Lady Mera reflects on the moments she spent with him. Past: After Team Guy's hired by the daimyo to protect a mysterious treasure from thieves, Neji grows closer to the daimyo's daughter and stumbles across some of the dark secrets of her family. His new bond with her leads to his eternal vow to protect her and an everlasting love.
1. Episode 1:Arrival at the Imperial Palace

Chapter 1: Arrival at the Imperial Palace

The wind howled and whipped past the tall oblong windows of the east bedchamber. It beat against the ivory panes with immense force. The rain joined the horrifying symphony as it drowned the earth in its tears. Darkness fell upon the land with a blanket of mystery and sadness.

The relentless torrent was empathizing with the ferocious battles occurring within Mera's heart. For the first time in her life, she felt connected to the darkness of the night. The raging wind and pounding showers were akin to the emotions battling for control inside her. Mother Nature was expressing the feelings she could not reveal.

She tugged at her ivory and crimson silk robe as she leaned against the back of her ornate loveseat, peering out at the blurred vision of the gardens. Her throat ached from choking back cries of despair. Her eyes burned from withholding her tears. All emotion seemed useless.

What would crying do? It wouldn't bring him back, so she saw no use in allowing them to fall. No matter what she did, it would never change the fact that the man, who gave hope and light to her life, was gone forever.

A soft rapping on the door of the bedchamber broke Mera from her neutral state. Her visitor did not wait for a response before entering the room. Mera was too drained to become annoyed at the sudden intrusion. When she turned around to see who her urgent visitor was, she had not heart to feel any ill will towards her. Because it was her friend, Tenten.

Tenten stood cautiously by the door, piercing the shadows of the vast room for the princess. It didn't take long for her to come upon her dark silhouette huddled by the window on the opposite side of the chamber. She slowly traversed across the vast expanse of the room to a closer area by Mera.

"Lady Mera, I know how close you and Neji were. I also understand how hard the news must be on you. If there's anything I could do, feel free to ask."

Mera recognized the empathy and sympathy in Tenten's eyes. She also noticed her genuine concern for Mera and her state of mind; but for some strange reason, she refused to burden her friend with her tumultuous feelings.

"Thank you, Tenten. I appreciate the offer, but I should be fine."

"Are you sure? If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." Tenten pressed softly.

"No, need." Mera shook her head, gracefully declining Tenten's offer. "Thank you for your concern. I assure you I'll be fine."

Mera's heart ached as her grief swelled inside it. Her suppressed emotions fought for freedom, causing Mera to grasp her knees in pain while she tried to regain control of her faculties. Tenten noticed the princess's struggle and stepped forward to help her; but she was immediately stopped by Mera.

"Please. Don't. Leave me. I want to be alone."

"But princess…" Tenten protested.

She was prevented from continuing to press her by a soft tug on her arm. Surprised, Tenten turned around to face the mysterious person grabbing her arm. She came face to face to the soft gaze of the princess's cousin, Akaru.

It was clear by his reluctant expression that he was just as worried for his cousin as she was, but he thought it best to respect her wishes. He motioned quietly towards the exit, subconsciously urging her to leave with him. Tenten volleyed her gaze from Mera to Akaru for a moment, before following him to the hallway.

Alone once more, Mera let her suppressed emotions take control and succumbed to her grief. Hot tears poured down her face. Her lungs burned as she gasped for air through her soft cries. Her heart pounded uncontrollably as the cruel twist of fate began to sink in as her new dark reality.

Neji was gone. Only her memories of him could give her solace. Only they could help her cope to her bleak future.

Neji wasn't Mera's favorite person when they first met. His extreme views of duty and responsibility was a turn off to Mera, at first. However, those same traits that once annoyed her became the very reasons she loved him. He became the balance to Mera's free spirit.

Four and a half years ago

The Hokage sat at his desk, mulling over the papers in his hand. He didn't know what to think of the request. It was an official letter from the Imperial Palace, requesting a team of their ninja to protect a sacred treasure from thieves. It was a simple task that any team of genin could fulfill; but the person, who sent the request, alerted his suspicions.

Lady Anko, the mother-in-law of the daimyo, sent this request. Normally, the royal advisor or the daimyo himself would send a request of this importance, but the Grand Lady never. That old woman would never go against tradition or protocol, unless she had an ulterior motive.

Knowing this, he had to be careful which team he chose to send on this mission. He had to send one who would be ready to adapt to any new development. There was only one team he felt suitable for this task, Team Guy.

After receiving orders from the Hokage about their new mission, Team Guy set out for the Imperial City. The journey to the capital of the Fire Country took a few tireless days to complete. When they arrived, the tall magenta walls of the city opened; the thoughts of their journey completely vanished as they were overwhelmed by the grandeur of the Imperial City.

Stone streets greeted them as they passed the threshold of the gates and into the city. Tall elegantly structured buildings of soft pastels and stone surrounded them. It was obvious by the size and vastness of the city that there were many occupants living within its walls, but for some mysterious reason the streets were vacant.

They searched the expanse of the main street and the connecting streets for any sign of life. It did not take them long to find the reason for the deserted streets. About five blocks away from them stood a horde of soldiers. They stood at attention around two figures at their center.

As they grew near, they could clearly see the features of the two figures. Both figures were dressed in elegant robes, but it was clear by the silver ornate headdress on the elderly woman that she was the one who sent for them, Lady Anko.

Lady Anko was a petite woman. She was poised and graceful. Even though her hair was flushed with gray and wrinkles accented her skin, she exuded a warmth and beauty that well surpassed many of her age. She wore long flowing lavender robes of silk and various pieces of silver jewelry. Her delicate visage transformed when a warm expression painted it, greeting her guests with an infectious welcome.

"Might Guy, Hiruzen sent you. Well, this is a wonderful surprise." The Grand Lady spoke directly to Guy ignoring his team.

"Lady Anko, it's been a while. I'm glad to be of service to you." Guy saluted, grinning from ear to ear.

"I hope so. You're a mentor to genin. I hope they're as skilled as you if they're going to accomplish my task." Lady Anko turned to Lee, Tenten and Neji smiling with welcome.

"These are the best genin in the village." Guy wrapped his arms around his students, pulling them into a proud embrace. Then he looked at each one as he introduced them.

"This is Neji, Tenten and Lee."

Lady Anko nodded her head as she greeted them. "A pleasure."

They bowed in response. When Lady Anko's eyes fell upon Neji, she moved closer to him and stared in bewilderment.

"Those eyes… Tell me, boy, are you from the Hyuga clan?" She placed her fan under his chin, forcing him to maintain contact with her pale lavender eyes.

"Yes, Lady Anko. I am. May I ask how you know?"

"Your eyes and your features. I'd recognize them from anywhere." She turned away from Neji and redirected her gaze to Guy. "Well, I guess your team is quite sufficient for the task."

"Do you mind elaborating on our responsibility and the dangers facing your treasure?" Guy asked.

"I can explain that for you." The elegantly dressed man beside Lady Anko responded, moving closer to Guy and his team. "The treasury at the palace has undergone multiple break-in attempts over the last few weeks. They broke open the door, but could not get pass the second defense of the vault. Surpassing the palace's wall and guards means they must be highly trained rogue ninja, but not skilled enough to break past the second defense."

"Other than surpassing the palace's defenses, what other clues do you have that these are ninja?" Neji questioned, doubting that the thieves' ability to surpass the guards was sufficient evidence to assume they were ninja. As he scanned the armed guards surrounding them, he noticed that they did not seem like the most highly trained or even efficient guards.

"Well, to be able to open the vault door, you must be able to use chakra. Only certain members of the staff and family have that ability." The man responded, partly surprised by Neji's directness. Lady Anko was not. Her frail thin lips curled in amusement as she opened her fan and fluttered it back and forth.

"Don't let these men fool you, young Hyuga. They are but a fraction of our guards. Most of our arsenal is filled with samurai; but even they cannot keep these pesky rogues out. Ninja are the only ones with such skill. That's why you all are here. You must guard our treasure and expose the threat." Lady Anko turned away from them before anyone could respond. "Come now. You must meet the family, then you will be shown to your quarters where you can devise a strategy for this mission."

Neji, Tenten, and Lee cast looks of confusion at Guy, who just smiled as he walked past them and followed Lady Anko. He was too familiar with Lady Anko's manners from when he was a chunin. She smiles and treats them as guests to lower suspicions of who they are and their purpose of being there. She might seem oblivious, but that old woman was far from it. She was a master of hiding her true feelings and intentions.

After a long procession through the city, they finally passed through the gates of the palace and arrived at the main courtyard. Tenten and Lee marveled at the beauty of the marble and jade tiles of the plaza. They were mesmerized by the various ornate statues carved in different precious metals, marble, and jade. The way they beamed over the intrinsic sculptures and beautifully shaped bushes and trees amused Grand Lady Anko, causing her to giggle for the briefest of moments.

However, there was one out of the genin who did not partake in the trivial delights. Neji walked past all the beauty as if they were no different from the trees and rocks in the forest. His eyes focused on the group of people standing at the far end of the courtyard. Grand Lady Anko was impressed by his discipline. It had been awhile since she employed someone like that.

"Mother, you've returned. Welcome back." said a robust woman, covered in tons of makeup and with a large bun atop her head. Her large portly body was encased in bright colorful robes of silk. She did not even acknowledge Team Guy as she ran to Grand Lady Anko's side, fawning over her with desperation.

"Shijimi, you overtitled harlot, how many times do I have to remind you that you're never to call me that! I'm not your mother!" Lady Anko reprimanded, disdain and annoyance resonated from her.

"Oh, Milady, you are constantly cruel to me." Shijimi frowned, overdramatically pulling away from her and feigning hurt. She pulled out her fan and covered her face as she took off down the porch.

Team Guy was the only ones affected by the scene. They were frozen in surprise at Lady Anko's treatment of the daimyo's wife. They were more surprised at the daimyo's indifference as he bowed to Lady Anko.

"I'm sorry about that, Mother. I try to remind her."

"She's a bumbling fool. There's no way anyone can get through to her type. Anyway, I brought the ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"That's good." He looked over at Team Guy with a crooked smile. "I trust you will take care of this pesky matter in no time. My nephew, Akaru, can explain more about it if mother hasn't explained already."

The daimyo touched the broad shoulder of the tall, muscular man beside him. He turned his attention towards the three kids before him; his lips frozen in an emotionless expression. His piercing blue eyes scanned them for a moment, before he nodded in recognition.

His two large arms crossed his body from beneath his robes. A brown leather hilt rested on his hip, securing a large sword. His appearance was menacing as he stepped forward to greet Guy and his team; but his intense demeanor swiftly faded as he took Guy's arm in his in a friendly embrace.

"Guy, it's been awhile. You're a teacher for genin now. My how times have changed." Akaru smirked warmly.

"A lot changed for you too. You are the head honcho of the Imperial Guard. I'm surprised our presence was even requested."

"This is a special circumstance that I would like to tell you about in more detail inside." Akaru turned away from them and walked towards the palace porch. "Follow me, but first pay your respect to Lady Mera, the heir to the daimyo and my honored cousin."

Akaru extended his hand to the elegantly dressed girl hiding in the shadows of the cherry blossom trees on the far side of the porch. The features of the princess were unknown to Guy and his team because of the thick white veil obscuring them and the long flowing robes draping her body. However, by the way she cautiously approached her cousin, they could tell she was a very timid and shy individual, unlike her very animated family.

Her meek behavior did not affect her manners as she bowed gracefully to their guests. As she tilted her head in respect, a gentle sound escaped her lips.

"Welcome to our palace. I thank you personally for travelling a distance to aid us. I wish you the best."

The Hidden Leaf Village ninja bowed in respect to Lady Mera. They waited until Lady Mera rose her head before doing the same. After her brief greeting, the small princess quickly dashed down the palace corridor.

The daimyo's family seemed unconcerned about Lady Mera's actions. Akaru motioned for them to follow him as he traversed down the long wooden porch. He continued until he came to the end of the east side of the main building. Then he crossed the garden path, heading towards a small cottage on the other side.

The sound of their footsteps echoed as they crossed the wooden planks of the dark cottage. They stopped when they noticed Akaru pausing at the back wall and turning back towards them. With a flick of his hand, light filled the small cottage from the small wall sconces surrounding them.

"This will be where you stay. Sorry it's not bigger, but this is all we could provide in such a short notice. Our annual banquet for the most prestigious citizens of the Fire Kingdom occurs in two weeks. The guests begin to arrive soon. Preparations for the other rooms have begun; so, this is the only vacant space we have at the moment." Akaru explained, looking around the scarcely furnished room and anticipating any question of why they were there.

They scanned the room. Tenten looked at the sole sofa and coffee table on one end, then at the small kitchen, across what seem to be a washroom, with slight disappointment. For some reason, when she was told that their mission was at the Imperial Palace, she hoped they would stay in a lavish room. It was quite disappointing compared to the grandeur they were exposed to when they arrived.

Neji and Lee were unaffected by their living situations. Neji thought it was acceptable for the mission at hand; while Lee, did not care. As long as they fulfilled their mission, where they stayed did not matter.

"Don't worry about it, Akaru. This is fine. It shouldn't affect our performance." Guy assured. A smile crossed his lips while he looked at his old friend.

"Great. I was worried about it, since it is some distance from the vault, which is on the west side of the main building. I suspect that Grand Lady Anko already told you why you were summoned here, since she insisted meeting you at the gate."

Guy nodded in response. "Yes. She did."

"Good. Then I don't have to repeat it. The reason you are here is not only to protect the vault; but to track down the culprits and uncover who they are working for."

"What makes you think we will be any better at tracking them than trained guards and samurai? We're just genin." Tenten asked, confused at why they did not choose a team of higher ranking ninja.

"Aside from myself and a few of my high-ranking men, my guards do not know how to use Chakra and will be ill-equipped against ninja." Akaru answered.

"Also, if you send a portion of your men to investigate this, you will leave the palace vulnerable and weakened; and with your huge social event with delegates and influential figures arriving any day now, you can't risk that type of weakness. Right?" Neji added, observing the whole situation at hand.

"That's correct, boy." Akaru was slightly surprised at Neji's observant analysis. It was intriguing to see someone his age think like that.

"So what's the plan?" Lee inquired anxious to get to work.

"It would probably be best if we take turns guarding the vault. One should be fine for each shift, since palace guards should be there as well. The other three can investigate the grounds around the palace walls for clues about these intruders." Guy explained, looking out the window to the pastel pink wall on the far end of the grounds.

"That sounds like a good plan. Two of my men are always guarding the perimeter of the vault, and I just added two more to the entrance. The sun should be setting soon. Do you have an idea who will take the night shift?" Akaru asked.

"The only one of us who will be most efficient guarding at night is Neji. With his byakugan, he can detect intruders immediately, regardless of the darkness." Guy answered, turning to Neji and patting his shoulder.

"Byakugan, huh? That's fine. I will leave this to you all." Akaru crossed the room to the door. He paused before taking his leave to say one final thing. "I hope you can resolve this nuisance before the banquet; because it will be very difficult trying to while also protecting the Nation's elite."

Just as Neji suspected, the night dragged on slowly, without a sign of anything abnormal. Only the sound of the wind rustling through the trees and the noises of the various creatures of the night resounded in the darkness. Boredom seized Neji as the midnight crescent moon illuminated the sky above the palace grounds.

The trees lush branches and their blooms were painted in the silvery light of the moon. If he was not on a mission, the setting would be perfect to relax in after a long day of training. The majesty of the beautiful landscape was very tempting. Nevertheless, he could not let his mind wander, he had to protect the treasury, no matter how mind-numbingly boring it was at the moment.

As the moon traveled the sky, the tranquility of the night was briefly interrupted by a slight rustling in the bushes on the far side of the grounds by the rear of the treasury. Neji doubted it was anything besides some pesky creatures, but he knew it would be foolish if he did not investigate it. He used his byakugan to confirm his suspicions. However, it proved exactly the opposite.

When he detected a hunched figure creeping along the foliage of the palace grounds, he stealthily concealed himself in the trees and traveled by the branches until he grew near to the intruder. The faint light of the moon and the stars was not enough to reveal the features of the figure. Not only did the shadows conceal them, but they were veiled in a long black robe. This made it difficult for Neji to decide the most efficient way to approach them. He had to make a rash decision, before they noticed his presence.

Neji took a kunai out and held it firmly in his hand. He dropped from the tree, grabbed the cloaked figure by the arm, pinned it to their back, and pressed his kunai to their neck. The moment he pressed the cloaked figure's arm to their back and pressed his kunai to their neck, a high-pitched cry of pain sounded.

The sound was not loud enough to alert the guards. However, by the sound of the figure's voice, he recognized it was a girl.

"Please don't hurt me. I will give you whatever you want. Just please let me go." The figure pleaded in fear.

It did not take long for Neji to recognize the voice. Dread and confusion took over him. It was Lady Mera. He had just manhandled the daimyo's daughter.

"Lady Mera? Why are you sneaking around the grounds this late in the night?" Neji asked, withdrawing his kunai and unpinning her arm without releasing his grip.

Trapped in Neji's grasp, Mera was forced to face him. As she turned to face him, her hood fell, revealing the faint features of her face and long strands of black hair. For a moment, Neji was embolized by the princess's beauty. Her delicate porcelain skin radiated in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled as the light reflected their brilliance. Her ametrine eyes looked at him with defiance at his inquiry and treatment. Their beauty almost threw off his guard, but he regained his resolve.

"I don't have to tell you that. This is my palace."

"Actually you do. You can either tell me or your father. Those are your only choices." Neji demanded. His expression cold and intense as he stared down the defiant princess.

"Fine." Mera sighed reluctantly, turning her head as she responded. "I couldn't sleep and wanted some fresh air, so I went for a walk."

"At this time of the night, it's dangerous for you to be wandering out here alone. Come. I'm taking you back to your room." Neji reprimanded Mera, guiding her back to the main palace.

"I'm not afraid of danger." Mera snapped, pouting stubbornly.

"That's a foolish way for you to think. You are the daimyo's daughter, the next to succeed your father. You have a duty to mind your safety and well-being for the people of this country." Neji pressed forward, annoyed at the foolish nature of the princess.

"I know all about my duties and can take care of myself! I don't need a reminder or a lecture!"

"Apparently, you do need one if you are going to act so recklessly." Neji's voice did not escalate as his annoyance rose.

"How dare you! You know nothing about me or my duties! You're just some ninja lapdog!" Her voice was riddled with anger, but it was soft in pitch. She used the strength of her anger to break his hold and run away. Neji started to go after her until he realized that she was returning to her room.

Neji was momentarily frozen in shock. He could not believe that the girl who just ran away was the same as the girl from earlier. She seemed like two different people, the meek princess during the day and a bratty rebel by night. Neji had a feeling this would not be his last encounter with the rebellious princess. He also wondered if her rebellious ways and the break-ins were connected. That was something he needed to investigate. He would keep a very close eye on the honorable princess from now-on.


	2. Episode 2: The First Attack

Chapter 2: The First Attack

Present

The atmosphere in the grand hall hung heavy with a dark silence. The news of Neji's death spread through the entire palace, draping it with a deafening sadness. Neji was adored by many in the Imperial Palace. From soldiers to servants, Neji Hyuga impacted each one of them in various ways.

The Imperial Guard admired his dedication to protecting their honorable princess and the Imperial family. Many of them trained with him. They respected his dedication to learn from Lord Akaru and the high-ranking officers. They also admired him for his own instruction. Neji taught the guards new techniques to help strengthen them and expand their skills and enhance their ability to protect the imperial family.

Many of the servants and citizens of the Imperial City admired Neji's devotion to Princess Mera. They watched him grow and love in this palace. He was the light that fought the shadows of the secrets lurking in these walls. With him gone, they watched helplessly as the shadows seized control once more. They watched helplessly as the sadness of this tragedy seized the hearts of the Imperial Family and trapped them in its powerful grasp.

Their beloved princess confined herself in her bedchamber for hours and refused to leave or for anyone to enter. The daimyo and his wife were gone so they did not know of the terrible news yet. Lord Akaru and Grand Lady Anko had yet to show their feelings towards the news. They were too busy tending to the messengers of the news in the tea room to deal with their own emotions.

They remained reserved and graceful as they dealt with the events following the revelation of the horrible news. It was obvious to any spectator that they were worried more about Lady Mera's well-fare than their own. They knew better than anyone how this news would affect her the moment it was announced.

Akaru, Tenten, Guy and Lee sat quietly around the large jade table in the shadows of the tea hall. The room was dimly lit by the ornate wall torches outlining the room. The only words that were spoken were those of gratitude as Grand Lady Anko served tea.

At her request, she had the entire room cleared of servants and insisted on serving her guests herself. Even though she seemed frail for her age, she moved with elegance and grace. She concealed her true feelings about Neji's death behind a warm smile.

"I want to thank you for personally delivering the news about Neji. It means a lot to us all to hear such tragic news from friends, instead of through any other channels." Lady Anko spoke softly, breaking the deafening silence.

"I really wish we didn't have to come under these circumstances." Lee responded, blandly looking at the green liquid in his cup.

Guy placed his hand on Lee's shoulder and nodded in understanding. Even though Lee frequently hid how he felt, Guy knew he was greatly affected by the loss of Neji. He fought and trained close to him for years. He cared for and treated him as a brother as well as a friend.

"Me too. I hope Mera will be alright. She hasn't left her room in hours." Tenten looked out to the west window, across the obscure rain soaked silhouette of the courtyard, towards the west palace, where Lady Mera's quarters were. Concern emanated from her as she looked at the darkened shadows of the hall. It was already past midnight; but there hadn't been a stir in Mera's room for several hours. This worried Tenten.

"I'm not sure that will change anytime soon." Akaru responded, following the path of Tenten's gaze.

"That's understandable with how close she was to Neji." Guy responded, taking a sip of his tea.

"I don't want to leave until I know she will be fine."

Determination was imminent on her face as she faced her mentor and Akaru. Tenten's words pleased Lady Anko, causing her wrinkled visage to glow.

"Tenten, we have to return to the village. We have a duty to it. We can't stay much longer without an official notification." Guy stated indifferently towards her honorable concern.

"Nonsense, Guy. You have a duty to the Fire Country as well. And I as Grand Lady say that you'll be granting a great service to this country if you can help the daimyo's heir through this crisis." Before Guy could protest, Lady Anko raised her hand preventing him from doing so. "I will notify the Hokage as soon as I wake up. It will take a miracle to help ease my granddaughter's pain. Maybe having loving friends like you will be the miracle we need."

"Mera… Mera… Are you alright?" Weakness plagued Lady Mera, making it impossible for her to move or open her eyes as a familiar voice called her. She lay helplessly as someone took her into a strong embrace, protectively pulling her to their chest.

"You're sick because of me. I'm sorry. I should've been more careful. I should've kept a closer eye on you."

Tears rolled down her face when she recognized the voice and felt the warmth of Neji's body pressed against hers.

"Neji…" she murmured his name through a suppressed cry of relief.

"Yes. I'm here. No need to cry."

Joy filled Mera's entire being as she felt his hand caress her cheek, wiping away freefalling tears. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It was all a bad dream… I'm glad. I can't wait to see you." Mera fought through her pain to open her eyes, but she was stopped by Neji's hand covering them before they could open.

"Don't, Mera. You're too weak. You need to rest."

Mera placed her hand over Neji's, gently removing it from her face.

"It's all alright, my love. Because seeing you again is worth the risk."

Mera gathered all the strength left inside her to force her eyes open. A glorious light shone for the briefest of moments, before darkness swarmed around her again. Neji was gone and only shadows surrounded her. Mera sat up in her bed breathless and covered in sweat. It was only a dream.

Hot tears poured from her eyes as she grabbed her throbbing chest in pain. It was all a cruel illusion. Neji was gone forever; and now her own subconscious was taunting her with false realities.

Mera looked out of the window at the fierce torrent raging outside. The weather had grown worse and showed no sign of letting up. She jumped out of her bed, wrapped herself in her robe, and crossed the room to the window perch.

The closer she came to the window, the louder the howling cries of the storm became. The rain beat ferociously against the panes as the night storm's cries grew more profound, shaking the palace to its very core. Her tears fell synonymously with those of the raging tempest.

Her heart was broken. There was no cure for it. The beauty within her life was destroyed the moment Neji took his final breath. She would sacrifice anything to make the vicious taunting of her subconscious a reality… Anything.

Princess Mera took a deep breath and covered her eyes with her hands as she tried to banish the raging emotions inside her heart. As soon as her eyes closed, her other senses peaked. A familiar scent passed her nose as a draft rushed into the shadow drenched room. Jasmine and vanilla… a scent she grew accustomed to over the years. A scent that only belonged to one person.

The moment the scent registered in her senses, her ears picked up a faint distant sound, echoing through the palace. The words were intelligible, but her heart recognized the voice almost instantly. It was Neji.

Mera ran out of her bedchamber and dashed down the winding corridors following the voice. As she moved swiftly through the halls, the words of the voice became clearer.

"Mera… Mera…"

She moved with great speed, but her footsteps were silent as she glided towards the direction of the phantom calls. She was trapped in fear's unmerciful embrace as she stepped into the wet stone path surrounding the palace.

"Mera… Where are you?" Neji's voice grew stronger as the princess embraced the raging storm. The rain beat down upon her slim frame, drenching her silk garments and making it difficult for her to maneuver. Her slippers slid frequently as she ran down the stone path in search for the source of the phantom.

"Neji, I'm here." Mera called, hopelessly into the night. "Where are you?!"

There was no response as Lady Mera reached the end of the path. Her vision was blurred by her wet raven bangs clinging to her face, making it difficult to identify where on the grounds she ran. Caught up in her own grief she did not pay attention to where or how far she ran.

She searched around the grounds around her, stepping off the path and onto the muddy ground. The rain froze her senses, numbing her to the chill of the mud splashing her feet and ankles. She trudged through the deepening puddles, until she came upon the stone arch.

The sight of the large gray stone arch made Mera collapse to her knees and her repressed cries escaped into the night storm. It was the arch guarding west garden, which was not far from where the treasury was. It was her mother's favorite place in the entire palace. It was also the place where she first realized that she needed Neji in her life.

Past

The sun pierced through the tall windows of the dining hall, decorating the ivory floor tiles and highlighting the hazel cypress table in warm hues. The soft rays of the early morning sun normally invigorated Mera with energy. However, this morning its effect was quite the opposite.

The illuminous caress of the sun felt as if it was zapping the energy right out of Mera's body. Its warmth comforted her in a soporific embrace as she sat quietly at the table picking at her bowl of fruit.

Her mind was at war with itself. A part of her wanted to return to her quarters and sleep, while another was still mulling over last night's encounter with that ninja boy. By just the thought of that self-righteous ninja, infuriated Mera. Her blood curled at the thought of him. She could not wait until he was gone.

"Mera, what's wrong, my child? You haven't touched any of your food. Are you ill?"

The sound of Lady Anko's voice broke Mera's train of thought, freeing her from her unpleasant memory of the ninja. She calmed her nerves and maintained her composure.

"No, Grandmother. I'm fine."

"Good. I want you at your best for the festival today."

"Festival?" Mera looked at her grandmother in confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the cherry blossoms' festival? I thought this was one of your favorite festivals?" Lady Anko peered at her granddaughter. Her eyebrow arched in surprise.

"It is. But with everything that's happening, it slipped my mind." Mera answered softly. Her cheeks becoming flustered as embarrassment briefly seized her.

"Well, I guess that's understandable. Anyway… since the festival is today and you must wear one of our most sacred treasures, the heart of spring amulet. I want more security around you than for the daimyo or myself."

Lady Anko did not wait for Mera to respond. Instead, she turned her demanding gaze towards her grandson. "Akaru, I want you to lead Mera's protection detail. There's no one I trust more to take on such an important responsibility."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, grandmother. I already have an idea of how the protection detail will go. Since we have the ninja from the hidden leaf here, we can use them to enhance security."

"A splendid idea, Akaru. However, at least one must remain to help guard the treasury."

"I know. Since I will lead the detail, there's no need to have Guy there as well. His team should be sufficient backup on their own. They seem like highly capable ninja, especially the one with the byakugan." Akaru answered.

"You are referring to Young Neji Hyuga, aren't you?" Interest ignited Lady Anko's face as she thought of the intriguing young ninja. "He will bring great honor to the Hyuga name. I can tell."

"I don't know if I would say that yet. But he does seem very useful." Akaru lifted his cup to his lips and sipped its hot contents.

"Which one is Neji Hyuga?" Lady Mera inquired, suppressing the slight interest that peaked inside her about the topic.

"He's one of the genin. The one with the long black hair, violet eyes, and his ninja bandana across his forehead. I doubt you'll remember him, my darling. You met him very briefly when the ninja arrived yesterday." Lady Anko picked at her breakfast and cut it up before partaking in it.

A few seconds into Lady Anko's description caused Mera's body to tense in displeasure. She remembered who Neji Hyuga was very well. The memory of her unpleasant encounter with him the previous night had yet to fade from her memory.

As she mulled over her unpleasant memories, a momentary silence fell upon the room before she could utter a response.

"Akaru, how long to do you anticipate the mission with the ninja to go-on?" Lady Mera suppressed her true feelings as she pried for answers. She did not want her grandmother or cousin to become curious about her reasons for her questions.

"I'm not sure. I hope this will all be settled by time the guests arrive for the banquet. Why?"

Mera bit back her tongue, suppressing the truth from leaving her lips. She took a sip of her juice before responding to her cousin.

"No reason. I'm just curious. I should get ready for the festival."

Mera removed her napkin from her lap, placed it beside her plate, then pushed away from the table.

"I will see you later."

Mera did not wait for a response as she dashed out of the room. She just wanted to escape the constant reminder of the intolerable Neji Hyuga.

As the midmorning sun crept across the wooden panels of the garden shed and fell upon the sea of blankets crumpled on the floor, movement underneath the thick blankets quickened as the warmth of the rays grew intense. The rustling continued for a few moments before the fabric rose and fluctuated in a peculiar manner.

"Having difficulty waking up, Neji?" Guy watched in amusement as his student struggled to free himself from the covers. He sat at the small table on the opposite end of the shed, drinking tea.

Neji pulled the blankets from over his head and scanned his surroundings in a daze. He had been on many missions that required him to spend late nights and early mornings without a hint of fatigue. However, this time was different. He felt entirely drained. He could not understand why; but he knew he had to regain his energy if he was going to make it through the day.

"What time is it?" Neji demanded, ignoring Guy's questions.

"10 am."

"Is Lee still guarding the treasury?"

Guy nodded in response. "Tenten just left to replace him. You better get up and eat. A messenger came by a while ago to inform that Akaru will be stopping by soon. Supposedly, he has an important matter to discuss with us."

Neji jumped to his feet and crossed the room in haste. "I'm not hungry. What does he need to talk to us about?"

Guy shrugged "Who knows? We'll just have to wait to find out."

"You seem drained. How was your shift? Anything interesting happen?" Guy poured some tea into a cup and pressed it into Neji's hand.

"It was quiet. Nothing of interest happened."

Neji closed his eyes as he drank down the lukewarm liquid. He thought it was unnecessary to inform Guy of his encounter with the princess. It was not worth worrying the others about her peculiar, immature behavior. Royal Drama was not the mission they signed up for.

"Well, that's fortunate to know. I hope the same will apply to today as well."

Guy and Neji turned abruptly at the intrusion of a familiar voice coming from the entrance of the shed. There standing tall and erect in thick robes of pearl white and soft pink pastels stood Akaru.

"Akaru, I know this is your palace, but knocking is normally the polite custom when entering a room." Guy jested. His smile growing larger at the sight of his friend.

"That's only true when one remembers to close the door." Akaru's stern expression broke for a moment to respond in kind to his friend's light-hearted greeting.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do." Guy laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit, Guy. You can be very absent-minded at times." Akaru turned his head in mocking disappointment, hiding a slight smirk of amusement.

"Sorry to break up this comedic exchange. But what's the important matter you want to discuss with us?" Neji interrupted, diverting the conversation back to the matte at hand.

"Well aren't you in a straight-forward mood today, Hyuga-boy?" Akaru's smirk fell back into a deep emotionless expression.

His ice blue eyes focused their gaze on Neji once again; but he didn't let their

intimidating gaze affect him. Neji's unwavering gaze parried Akaru's with strength and determination to deal with any task at hand. Akaru noticed this, and immediately admired it. His expression softened as he recognized his grandmother was right to put her faith into this boy. He had a rare quality that was destined to lead him to greatness.

"Well, I came to extend the duties of your mission. Today is the annual cherry blossom festival at the temple in the center of the Imperial City."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Patience, Hyuga-boy. I'm getting to the point." Akaru warned. His eyes hardening once more. "Since the princess is the heir to the daimyo, she is the center of this festival. She remains at the base of the oldest cherry tree in the center of the temple's garden, where she meets with subjects and watches the festivities. During the procession and the event, she will wear one of our most sacred treasures, the heart of spring amulet. It's a large necklace embedded with priceless gems depicting the most precious gift of spring, the cherry blossom."

Akaru crossed his arms and looked out the window towards the blooming blossoms in the courtyard. "This amulet is priceless. It has been in our family for generations. Legend says that when it's worn great fortune will befall the wearer and those they care for. Therefore, our honorable princess must wear it during this festival. The promise of great fortune can attract the worst of people. This is why I'm increasing her security."

Akaru turned back to Neji and Guy. His eyes full of determination and authority. "I need you to help me guard the princess. I cannot allow those miscreants to harm her."

"Of course we will. But what about the vault? If we all leave, the treasury's defense will be greatly reduced." Neji responded without hesitation. Regardless of what happened the night before, he refused to let his personal reflection of the princess affect his duty as ninja.

"One of you will have to remain and guard it…"

Before Akaru could finish, Guy cut him off and volunteered. "I'll do it. I'm the strongest out of team. I can fair better if an ambush is attempted during the festival."

"You read my mind." Akaru smiled, hiding his surprise at Guy's request. "Now that that's settled, let's go get your teammates and take you to get ready for this mission."

"Get ready? What do you mean?"

"No one must know that you are ninja from the hidden leaf. You must blend in with my guard."

Akaru turned away from Neji and Guy and exited immediately after his response, indicating that he would not answer any more questions. Neji followed behind him with small reservations nagging in the back of his mind. There was something strange about the reasons behind this mission. Something about why Akaru wanted them to guard the princess seemed off. But he did not know what it was that worried him?

Present

The raging storm outside caused the wall sconces of the palace corridors to flicker momentarily. The shadows of the late night were too powerful for the petite lamps to defeat. Silence eerily hung over the vast halls as they moved through them, causing goosebumps to scatter on Tenten's body and chills from an occasional draft to run down her spine.

She stayed close to Akaru as he guided her through the darkness. He walked slowly through the halls with one strong arm held high as he held an ornate lamp. She felt silly needing to be guided by Akaru to her room because she felt uneasy going by herself.

She was a kunoichi. She dealt with scarier things than a troublesome storm. She had to be brave and not be so silly. That's what Neji would have told her.

For a moment, courage returned to her, allowing her to walk a few paces behind Akaru without fear. However, as soon as a trembling roar of thunder echoed through the palace halls, Tenten found herself clinging helplessly to Akaru's arm. She closed her eyes, shaking in fear as the earth rattling tenor broke the silence of the night.

"It's all alright, Tenten. It's only thunder. There's no need to be afraid."

Tenten opened her eyes slowly when she heard the closeness of Akaru's voice. She felt her whole body go numb as she looked up at him. He looked completely different than she had ever felt before.

Bathed in the soft light of the lamp, Akaru's strong features were more enchanting and appealing. Few strands of long ash-blonde hair framed his face elegantly, enhancing his attractiveness. His blue eyes were now painted with the soft amber hue of the lamp's flame, making them mesmerizing to look at. For the first time, she noticed his youthful beauty as he looked at her with genuine concern and compassion.

Heat raced to Tenten's face as her gaze met Akaru's. It took a moment before she realized that she had not answered him yet. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words emerged. She, instead, looked away and nodded in apology.

"Tenten, there's no need to be embarrassed." Akaru grabbed onto her hand as she let go of him. "We all become startled by thunder from time to time. You can hold on to me if it makes you feel better."

Tenten looked up at him surprised, and then smiled with gratitude. "Thank you."

Tenten held onto him as they continued their journey through the never-ending halls. This time her fear was replaced with security and contentment as she followed behind Akaru.

A few minutes passed by time they reached her room in the south wing. Tenten released Akaru's arm and thanked him for guiding her. He responded with a warm smile, before turning away and heading down the corridor. However, as she placed her hand on her door knob to enter the room, Akaru's called after her. His deep voice softly vibrated through the halls.

"Tenten"

"Yes" Tenten turned around to face the half-shadowed silhouette of Akaru with surprise.

"I'm sorry for removing you from Mera's room earlier. I just think it's best to give her some space to grieve on her own." Akaru apologized, averting his gaze in an attempt to conceal his regret.

"It's fine. I understand. There's no need to apologize." Tenten forced a smile to assure Akaru that she held no resentment towards him, but it was hard.

To smile was hard and reflected a feeling her heart no longer harbored. The harsh reality of why she was there pained her heart, causing her own sorrow and grief to resurface. She suppressed it as long as she could while wishing him goodnight and entering her room. Nevertheless, when she crossed the threshold and sealed the door behind her, all those trapped emotions burst out at once. The pain of losing Neji, one of her oldest friends, had yet to vanish from her heart. There in the shadows of her room she let her burning tears flow free in the hopes her pain would leave with them.

Past

Neji looked at the vast sea of guards circling around each of the royal carriages, then turned back towards the intricately carved wooden carriage beside him. He felt a slight reluctance come over him as he stood by the princess's carriage. He was surrounded by the beautiful blossoms of the palace courtyard and was even dressed in the finest robes he'd ever seen, but waiting for her arrival tainted the tranquil beauty of this day.

He did not want to babysit a bratty princess, but he gave his word to Akaru. He refused to break it. It was now his duty to protect the princess, whether he wanted to or not.

Neji sighed, scanning the crowds of men for a sign of Lee, Tenten or Akaru. Unlike himself, the others took considerably longer to assemble the robes of the royal guard. Unfortunately, Akaru had to remain behind to help them put their outfits on. It was an embarrassment and a very bad impression. If they could not assemble their own garbs without help, then how could they defend the palace from these rogue ninja? He hoped Akaru did not regret asking them for help after witnessing this brief show of incompetence.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Neji." The sound of Tenten's voice carried over the commotion of the guards and the festive music filling the city streets.

She ran over to the carriage, dressed in the long, pastel white and pink ceremonial robes of the guard. The thickness of the pearl chest plate she wore made he look very masculine. But this did not bother her at all. She moved with ease through the ranks as if she were not wearing armor.

Neji met her gaze, motioning to her of his location as a beacon while she maneuvered through the tall guards.

"Tenten, what took you so long?" Neji questioned, irritated by her whimsical behavior.

"Lee was having trouble putting on the armor." Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"I see. Where is he now?"

"Akaru took him to the princess's chamber. He wanted him to help guide her to the carriage."

Neji arched his brow in confusion. "Why would her need Lee's help to escort the princess?"

"Apparently, the princess's ceremonial robes are too heavy for the princess to move comfortably on her own. Since he was the last one ready, he chose him to help him. That's all." Tenten answered with an expression of excitement on her face.

"I prefer waiting here. I feel bad for the princess, putting on such an uncomfortable outfit. Regardless of how beautiful she might look in them, it must be torture putting such a tiny girl in robes like that. I prefer not to deal with that."

"In other words, your reasons are entirely selfish." Neji rolled his eyes, maintaining a stern look of disappointment in reaction towards Tenten's explanation.

Embarrassed, Tenten chuckled at his simplified version of her reasons. "He He… I guess you are right."

After her admission, Neji returned his attention towards her, preparing to reprimand her for her light-hearted manner towards her duties; however, the sound of trumpets rhythmically blaring into the air interrupted him and silenced the chaos of the guards around them. He watched as they stood at attention. Their gazes fixated on the palace behind him. He did not have to turn around to realize what or who was the center of their attention. By the look of bewilderment frozen on Tenten's face, he knew immediately who appeared behind him.

"Wow… She looks beautiful…" Tenten cooed in admiration.

"Neji turned around to see the source of all the commotion. As his sight fell upon the princess, he could not deny his astonishment towards the princess's beauty. Adorned in long flowing robes of soft pearl silk with cherry blossoms painted on it, her long dark hair tied up in a loose bun of large curls addressed with small blossoms scattered throughout it, and an intricate porcelain mask, the princess looked like a vision of the spirit of spring.

Her attire alone was enough to stun anyone looking. But that was not the only part of her ensemble captivating their attention. The large pink gem nestled in the center of the gold and silver carved amulet draped around her neck was equally as eye-catching.

He understood more than before why the Imperial Family was so protective of this particular treasure. The heart of spring amulet was a magnificent treasure. The rays of the sun reflecting of the gem projected a beautiful halo around the princess. It created a hypnotizing trance-like state upon any onlooker.

As the princess drew closer escorted by Akaru and Lee, Neji forgot for a moment the tense exchange they had the previous night. For a moment, this mesmerizing figure was the only impression of the princess remaining in his memory. As she crossed his path and entered the carriage, Neji no longer held any regret about protecting her. He was driven more than before to make sure no harm came upon this gentle princess.

After escorting the princess into the carriage, Akaru delivered his orders to Team Guy. "Lee and Tenten, I'm appointing you as the princess's perimeter guards. You will walk along the sides of the carriage during the procession with me and my guards. Hyuga-boy, you will be her body guard. In other words, you will remain close to the carriage during the procession and protect her from there."

Hyuga… that name rang with a familiar tone through Mera's mind. She turned cautiously towards the side of the carriage and scanned the guards Akaru addressed. Her gaze fell upon the young guard with long black hair, a white head band across his forehead and piercing lilac eyes. Even though he was dressed in the garb of the royal guard, Mera recognized him the moment he responded. He was the annoying ninja from the previous night.

Her skin crawled from disappointment of her cousin's pick. Irritation seized her being, causing her to interrupt their exchange.

"Why can't Lee be my body guard or the kunoichi, Akaru?"

Everyone turned towards the princess frozen in surprise by her outburst. Their eyes floated between Lord Akaru and the princess in wonder. Lord Akaru's ice blue eyes stared at his little cousin in bewilderment. Never before had she doubted or questioned his judgment when it came to arrangements for her safety.

"Mera, why does it matter to you? This has never concerned you before. Have you lost faith in my judgment, little one?"

Mera looked away in embarrassment.

"Of course, I still have faith in your judgment, cousin."

"Well then, it's settled. Hyuga-boy will be your body protector."

With his orders given, Akaru took Lee and Tenten to the carriage's perimeter, leaving Mera alone with her body protector, Neji Hyuga. Mera faced the front of her carriage pressed against the back cushion of her seat in slight relief that the mask she wore concealed her disappointment. The procession was long and wound around a large portion of the city before reaching the temple garden. Now, it would feel even longer and more uncomfortable than ever before with the self-righteous ninja from the night before as her body protector.

Neji's illusion of the princess quickly dispersed after seeing her exchange with Akaru. It was clear that she resented him from their encounter last night. He stood close to her carriage indifferent to her obvious discomfort around him and while also hiding his own discontent of having to guard the spoilt heiress. He had no idea how long this event would be; but he had a feeling it would be long enough to transform this beautiful day into a very unpleasant one, as long as he was forced to remain by her side.

There was a lingering tension in the air around the princess's carriage as it progressed with the rest of the parade through the Imperial City. Even though the princess acted graceful as she waved to their subjects, Akaru recognized a strange emotion emanating from her. It was clear from the moment they left that she was displeased about something. Akaru just could not figure out what it was upsetting her.

As they progressed through some of the less populated streets, Akaru noticed the princess talking to Tenten. He did not have a problem with her doing so, but the way she did bothered him. She spoke to her as if trying to avoid something.

Akaru watched Mera's behavior carefully as he juggled his attention between her and the crowd of subjects gathering behind the barricades lining the road.

"Tenten, don't you feel weird being the only girl on your team?"

Tenten was surprised by Lady Mera's random question. "Actually, princess, I don't mind it. All of our teams are made up that way, so it never felt weird."

"But don't you think fighting beside girls would be more comfortable? They would be easier to bond with and related to." Mera questioned, turning towards Tenten with a hidden expression of wonder.

"I don't know. That could be true. But I like it better this way. Neji, Lee, Guy-sensei, and I make an amazing team. We might have our differences, but those differences are what make us a strong team. I wouldn't change it for anything else in the world."

Even though Tenten spoke with respect, Lady Mera felt the power behind her words. Her words were protective, but they were also filled with pride. Tenten was proud of her team and gathered strength from this pride. For a moment, Mera's annoyance of Neji dissipated and curiosity took its place.

"Princess, may I ask you a question?" Tenten asked cautiously, scanning the guards, Akaru and then Lady Mera.

"Of course."

"Why are you and Akaru wearing masks?"

Before Mera could respond, Akaru answered for her.

"It's tradition. The Imperial Family always wears these masks during the cherry blossom festival. The mask Lady Mera wears must be worn by the first daughter because it's the mask of our ancestor. She began this festival as a way to bring peace and joy to her country in a war-torn time. Lady Mera wears that mask in her honor and as a reminder of why we celebrate the cherry blossoms. We celebrate them to enjoy the beauty of this earth. The cherry blossom is a perfect example of that beauty. Even though its beauty does not last long, it teaches us to cherish the goodness in our lives while we have it."

Present

The raging storm made it difficult for Guy to sleep. There was also a nagging concern plaguing his mind. He knew how much Neji meant to Mera, but she wasn't the only one in the Imperial family who cared for him. Even though Akaru never showed it publicly, he admired Neji very much. He respected and cared for him just as much as they did. His admiration for him was one of the reasons he took him under his wing and helped train him. Guy knew Akaru was hurting as much as they were.

He crossed the long halls of the west wing to east side of the palace where Akaru's chambers were. He looked out at the rain drenched windows to see the damage the storm was doing to the earth. Almost everything in the west grounds was obscured by the rain, but as he glanced into the shadow drenched torrent he saw a silhouette of a white figure by the entrance of the west garden.

Guy halted and moved closer to try and get a clearer glimpse of the figure. He knew very well the importance of that garden and knew they had not changed it since Lady Mera's mother died. As he pressed closer to the window, he noticed the object was moving slightly. It did not take long for him to recognize that it was a human when they tossed their long dark hair back and a sound of muffled cries followed.

Guy ran to the nearest exit and entered the west grounds. As he raced into the raging winds and rain, he noticed the individual was collapsed in the mud. He could not tell if they were injured, so he dashed to their aide. The rain made it difficult for him to identify the person right away. But as he drew near, he recognized immediately who it was. It was Lady Mera.

"Lady Mera, what are you doing out here? Are you hurt?" Guy knelt by her side, observing her with care.

Grief seized Mera's heart and mind. Her voice was gone, and she could not respond to Guy-sensei as he took her in his arms to support her and guide her to her feet. She just looked at him with eyes filled with sadness and heartbreak, pleading for answers that Guy did not possess.

"Let's get you out of here before you get sick."

Guy could see the pain in Mera's eyes as she looked at him. He saw her confusion, her sadness, and her emptiness. He understood why she could not respond, but he also knew he could not allow her to fall victim to her pain. Neji would never forgive him if he allowed her to succumb to the ailments of her heart.

Guy guided her back to her quarters, helped her dry off and gave her dry clothes to change into. She followed his instruction as if in a trance, never uttering a word or sound. After she returned from her dressing room in dry clothes, Guy helped her into bed and insisted on staying until she fell asleep.

When the heartbroken princess finally fell asleep, Guy stayed for a few moments, mulling over his thoughts. He had his reservations about staying a few days longer, but it was clear they were needed here. Mera was taking the news of Neji's death harder than he initially thought. He had to help her through this difficult time. He had to protect her from her heartache and pain, for her sake and for Neji's.

Past

The festivities at the temple were lively and joyful. The laughter and singing of the subjects were infectious to anyone near, even Neji. He felt ashamed as the desire to join the merriment instead of being stuck watching over the spoilt princess took hold of him.

They were positioned in the middle of the temple grounds at the base of the tallest and oldest cherry blossom tree. Neji stood firm at her side, while the princess welcomed her subjects. She shook hands with them and spoke to some of them of their concerns. For a moment, the self-absorbed princess showed genuine concern for the citizens. This new side of her took Neji by surprise. He actually felt intrigued by this side of her.

He watched as she mingled with more citizens and walked over to them to help a fallen toddler to his feet. His astonishment grew as he watched her every mover carefully.

As Neji's eyes followed Lady Mera while she moved, he did not notice the ruckus occurring in the south perimeter of the crowd behind the tree right away. Only after the clash of metal echoed through the air, did her turn to acknowledge the trouble brewing. He watched in horror as masked fighters battled with Akaru, Lee, Tenten and the perimeter guards. They outnumbered the imperial guard and his teammates, and the looming fear of their defeat was imminent. Neji had to help his friends; but before he could move from where he stood, Akaru's voiced boomed over the commotion to Neji's ears.

"Hyuga-boy, protect Mera!"

As soon as his words registered in Neji's mind, he swung back around towards where Mera stood. The sudden fight caused the citizens to run around in fear, trapping Mera in a vortex of her panicking subjects. Neji noticed that Lay Mera was frozen in confusion and fear, unable to notice what was happening beyond the stampeding crowd. Neji dashed towards her, trying desperately to push through the madness and reach her.

"Lady Mera, hold on! I'm coming!" Neji called, hoping his voice could carry over the screams of terror and reach her ear.

The distance between them seemed to grow as Neji fought his way through the panicking crowds of people. When he finally had her in his direct sight and reached for her, a masked person grabbed the frightened princess and dashed into the massive crowd. Fear took control of Neji as he desperately searched for them in the crowd.

"Help me!" Mera's terrified scream shattered Neji's fear and propelled him to follow them into the crowd.

Following Mera's kidnapper was more difficult than Neji thought it would be. He moved with such ease and speed through the chaos that Neji feared it would not be long until he lost him. His byakugan was useless since there were too many people around for him to determine which were Mera and her assailant. The only thing helping him to locate them was a trail of the princess's fallen accessories. A trail of soft pink and green pearls guided him in the direction the assailant took her.

He followed the trail of beads and accessories into a narrow alleyway off the main road of the temple grounds. Luck have it, as soon as he turned into the alley, he saw the kidnapper struggling with Lady Mera, who wriggled her way out of his grasp and was trying to escape out of the alleyway. Her long robes, however, made it difficult for her to escape, and it was not long before he caught her.

"Let go of her!" Neji dashed down the alleyway and attacked the kidnapper with four kunai, cutting his face with one and pinning the sleeve of his shirt to the wall behind him with the rest. Startled by Neji's appearance, Mera's kidnapper released her.

Mera stumbled out of his grasp and ran to Neji. Dramatized by fear, she flew herself into Neji's arms, tightly gripping the material of his robes and crying hysterically. As he held the terrified princess, Neji felt relief wash over him. His concern for her distracted him from her kidnapper's escape, but he did not care since the princess was safe.

"Princess, Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Neji held her at arm's length, examining her carefully.

"Yes. I'm fine now. He didn't harm me. I am just really frightened."

Neji's nerves settled as his observation confirmed her words. Aside from the loss of her mask, a few beaded bracelets, and her disheveled appearance, nothing seemed out of order. Though, the most peculiar aspect of her appearance was the Imperial amulet. It was still around her neck and did not appear to have been tampered with.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you. You saved my life. I don't know what would have happened to me if you did not rescue me." Lady Mera's tear-stained eyes looked at Neji with gratitude.

"Lady Mera, there's no need to thank me. It's my responsibility to protect you. I was just doing my job."

Before Lady Mera could respond, Neji grabbed her hand and guided her back to the others, before they began to worry.

Present

After Akaru changed into his night clothes, a soft rapping sounded on his door. He did not have to glance at the clock to know it was too late for someone to call on him; but he was curious to know who the bold late night visitor was. He crossed the vast shadows of his chambers, and then unlatched his door.

"Who is it?" Akaru called out to the mysterious person on the other side of the door.

"It's me, Tanoko, your late night courtesan, Lord Akaru."

It did not take long for Akaru to identify his visitor. Even with his crude impersonation of a woman, Akaru recognized Might Guy's voice immediately. Akaru opened his door and let his friend enter the room. His eyes followed his friend as he crossed the dimly lit path of his room and sat on the chair near his bed.

"Guy, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Guy answered.

"And you came to my room?" Akaru's brow arched in reaction to Guy's strange behavior. "What's troubling you?"

"I'm concerned about how you are taking the news about Neji." Akaru closed the door, crossed the room, sat on his bed, and then sighed.

"I'm taking it no better than anyone else." He looked over at Guy, his light eyes piercing the shadows with sadness embedded in their depths. "I'm not immune to it, if that's what you're afraid of."

"No. not in the slightest." A small smirk of understanding crossed Guy's lips as he met his gaze.

"I will miss, Hyuga-boy. He was truly a marvelous person and made a big impact on me. Nevertheless, my sadness has to be put aside until I can help Mera with hers. She's hurting more than any of us."

"I know how hard this must be on her, especially, because they were deeply in love with one another."

Akaru's eyes grew wide in shock of Guy's words. "You knew?"

Guy nodded in response looking into the darkness and reflecting on the state he found Mera in earlier. He always suspected Neji's feelings for the princess and vice-versa by the way they acted around on another, but never questioned him. He saw the positive way she impacted him and how being around her helped him grow, so he saw no need to Neji about it.

"Yes. I knew. I realized how they felt about one another after the second time my team was called to the palace to protect her. I suspected it was partly an excuse for them to be together. My suspicions also peaked when I saw Neji was the only one called back to the palace after his promotion to Jonin."

He paused for a moment, suppressing the memories burning inside of his heart. "I realized his dedication to the Imperial Family wasn't purely for his duty to his country, but for his love for the princess." His voice was laced with concern as he continued. "Akaru, during this dark time, do you think Mera will be fine on her own?"

Akaru turned away from his friend, breathing steadily while he concealed his own worry. "I don't know my friend… I just don't know. This is a pain we cannot ease. We'll just have to wait and see if time can help her overcome the pains of her heart."

Past

The night following the cherry blossom festival was eerily quiet. The commotion caused the Imperial Guard to end the festival early and rush the Imperial Family back to the safety of their palace. After returning Mera safely to her chambers and asking Tenten to remain with her, Neji spent the rest of the day with Akaru, Lee, and Guy-sensei scouring the temple grounds for clues.

They would need to rely on what information they could extract from the two ninja Akaru capture; because the rest of the search was fruitless. The intruders left no trail or clues behind.

Neji leaned against the tall golden doors of the treasury. His eyes cast up to the night sky, scanning the stars in wonder. While Guy-sensei and Akaru interrogated the captives, Neji was stuck on guard duty. His mind itched with curiosity of the information they will gather from them. He hoped they will find something useful that can prevent any future attacks from occurring.

Even though the attempted kidnapping was terrifying, Mera barely recalled those moments. From the moment she was in her kidnapper's possession to the moment she broke free were all a blur to her. All she remembered was the deafening pounding of her heart resonating in her ear. The she recalled a voice that shattered the darkness and fear before she broke free from her assailant's grasp. It was one of the memories running repeatedly through her mind.

Even though it was his job to protect her, the way he treated her after he completed his responsibility and the concern he showed was not part of his job description. They were solely products of his own accord. He chased after her assailant and rescued her not just because it was his responsibility, but because he genuinely cared for her safety.

She saw the fear and anger in Neji's eyes when she was captured by her assailant. Mera was certain his concern did not spawn from selfish desires, like fear of negative consequences for allowing her to be captured, but from a genuine unselfish source. She could tell by the way she pursued them and how he treated her after they returned to palace that he was genuinely concerned for her safety.

On the way back to the palace, Neji stayed in the carriage with Mera. He refused to leave her side until they reached her room. Then he ordered his comrade to shadow her for the remainder of the day.

Normally, this type of over-protection would normally bother her; but surprisingly, it did not. She was shocked by Neji's behavior. He was not like any guard she had ever had.

He had one job to protect her while they were at the festival. His duties did not include staying glued to her side until they returned to the palace or arranging a personal companion to stay by her side until the shock wore off. He was not required to do those things, but he did.

No matter how much Mera racked her brain, she could not understand the reasons behind his actions. She was grateful to him for doing so, but she longed to know why. Mera looked out her window, gazing up towards the full moon embedded high in the sky. Her eyes traveled along the rows of the cherry blossom tress lining the pathway alongside the palace wall, then stopped at the small corner of the pointe edge of the treasury's roof.  
By the position of the moon, Mera could tell it was midnight. She recalled the previous night when she encountered Neji. It was past midnight when that happened, which meant there was a possibility he was guarding the treasury this night as well.

Mera sprang to her feet and grabbed her slippers, before dashing out of the room. She wanted to express her gratitude to Neji for safe guarding her life. She was too anxious to wait until morning to do so. She wanted to thank him now. However, something else fueled her determination; it was a desire burning in her chest. It was the desire to know the reason behind his actions.

Neji walked slowly around the treasury, patrolling the grounds for any abnormalities. This was his third patrol around without finding anything suspicious. He tried to stay vigilant in each of his searches; however, his concern was elsewhere.

The princess was safe asleep in her room and out of harm's way. But the events during the festival plagued Neji's mind with concern. There were a few aspects of the day that did not add up. Small peculiar actions and inactions that haunted his thoughts, such as the amulet.

Why didn't the assailant take the amulet when he had the chance? It was common knowledge in this city the value of that necklace. It would have given them a small fortune if they sold it on the black market. Also, why did they attempt to rob the princess during such a heavily guarded and crowded event? It was too high a risk and doomed to fail, so why then?

Neji paused in front of the tall gray stone arch and gazed at in wonder. The beauty of the spring blossoms beyond the gate was hypnotizing. They seemed to lure in his mind and propel him to cross the threshold. A harsh wind blew around, causing a flurry of petals to swirl around him. The sight of this majestic dance of nature not only pleased his eyes, but it also stimulated his mind. As the wind calmed and the petals settled, an imaged flashed in his memory as bright as the sun. Painted in the morning sun's rays and framed in a light whirlwind of petals was Lady Mera. His eyes grew wide in disbelief and fear of his new discover. Was the target really the heart of spring amulet or was it…?

"Captivating isn't it?"

Neji snapped around to face the gentle voice of a surprise guest behind him. Shock took hold of him as his eyes fell upon Lady Mera. A soft smile painted her delicate visage as her amethyst eyes met his gaze. She stood before him a vision of ethereal beauty and mystery as she was painted in the light of the full moon. Dressed in long flowing, light-colored robed and her long dark hair braided at her side, it was clear she was dressed for sleep. So why was she there at this moment?

"Lady Mera, what are you doing out here this late?"

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a snack." Mera answered, moving closer to him and extending a small wicker basket to him.

"Thank you. But you did not need to do that." As she moved closer, Neji regained his composure as she cordially rejected her offer. "I'm on duty. It would be improper for me to accept your kind gesture."

Lady Mera's gentle smile quickly turned into a small pout of disappointment. "That's rude to decline my offer. I don't think you will be reprimanded if you take a break with me. I am the princess."

She cast a sideways glare of annoyance at Neji, making him somewhat uncomfortable and ashamed. Seeing the princess from this close distance, caused Neji to blush slightly in reaction to her enchanting appearance in this night setting.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going to escort you back to your room." Neji reached for her arm, but she maneuvered it from the path of his grasp.

"I will not return just yet. Please allow me to treat you to this wonderful snack. It's the least I can do to show my gratitude and make amends. Please, Neji."

Neji's eyes grew again in surprise this time by the princess's words. He noticed the determination in her eyes as she met his gaze. It was the first time she called him by his name. The very sound of his name falling from her lips caused a strange feeling to grow rapidly inside him. Her gratitude and guilt were puzzling to him.

"You have nothing to grateful or make amends for, princess."

"But I do. I treated you horribly last night. I must make up for it and for saving me today. I owe my life to you." Lady Mera released the basket from one hand and took hold of his sleeve, gazing into his eyes and pleading into his heart.

He took her hand in his to remove it from his sleeve, but stopped when her gripped tightened around his hand.

"I was only…"

Before he could finish his thought, Lady Mera cut him off with her own words.

"Please don't." Mera cast her eyes away from him, sadness slowly taking control of her voice as she spoke. "I know you were only doing your job, but I saw the concern and fear in your eyes. They were genuine feeling towards my well-being. Also, your determination to stay by my side until I reached my room and the arrangements you made for Tenten to stay with me until the shock was gone were all of your own volition. You didn't have to do those things. They weren't a part of your job description, but you still did them. Why you did? I probably won't find out right now; but I can't leave until I can express my gratitude and you accept my gift for all you've done."

"I understand," Neji sighed, giving in to the princess's desire. "But I didn't do much other than protect you. I was your body protector, and that's what I was supposed to do."

Lady Mera looked back at him surprised at his indifference towards his good deed. "You did not only just protect me, but you taught me a lesson."

Neji arched his brow in confusion as he met her gaze.

"Lesson?"

Lady Mera nodded in affirmation, before piercing him with an intense gaze of determination.

"You taught me that I'm not as strong as I believed I was."

"You're mistaken. You are strong. You might not possess the type of strength you desire. But you are very strong-willed, which is the greatest type of strength. If your will is strong, you can accomplish anything you set your mind to."

Neji's answer surprised Mera. Her heart and thoughts raced, causing her to immediately repeat them in her mind over and over again. She had a strong will. She was never told that before. She was always treated as if she was made of porcelain, so weak and fragile. She was never treated as if she had the strength to do anything on her own.\

Heat rose to her cheeks, coloring them a soft pink like the cherry blossoms surrounding them. She shoved the basket in Neji's arms, stepped away and turned from him trying to conceal her reaction.

"If that's the case, then I must use my will to become physically stronger. I will no longer be satisfied burdening others as a damsel in distress. Just watch, Neji Hyuga."

With those words, Lady Mera ran away, leaving Neji frozen in confusion while he watched after her, while clutching her gift. His mind pondered over her spontaneous visit and her words. She felt like she burdened those who protect her; but what if they didn't feel that way? What if they protected her purely because it was their desire to keep her safe?


	3. Episode 3: The True Target

Chapter 3: The True Target

Present

When morning arrived, the fierce storm had subsided. The brilliance of the sun's rays once again bathed the long, marble corridors of the palace. Their warmth washed over the pale, wrinkled skin of the Grand Lady as she traversed down the sunbathed halls.

She walked slowly with elegance draped in flowing dark robes, the traditional robes for mourning. She stood tall and moved with an unwavering grace which made it difficult to recognize the heavy burden weighing upon her heart. Her long, gray hair was loose and flowing with only a portion tied back by an onyx comb. Her expression remained neutral, but her mind and heart remained active and expressive.

The sadness she felt towards the news of Neji's death was unbearable; however, as Grand Lady and Mera's grandmother, she had to bury her grief, until she could help Mera overcome her own grief. She could only imagine the pain her grandchild must feel at every waking moment.

The bond she had with Neji Hyuga was one so strong and pure that finding anything like it would be impossible. The joy he brought into her life was one greater than she had ever seen. Being with Neji, restored the warmth and beauty in her grandchild's life. Only he could make her smile with such a hopeful exuberance. He was the antidote to years of solitude and despair caused by the loss of her beloved daughter.

When she followed the winding, corridor leading to the wing where her granddaughter's quarters were, she slowed her pace and looked past the courtyard towards one of her bedroom windows for a sign. Only a few shadows, hidden behind an intense glare of the sun as it traveled the morning sky, were noticeable. There was no sign of movement, which was not surprising to Grand Lady Anko.

She gracefully quickened her stride as she neared the door to Mera's chambers. She knocked on her door a few times; but there was no response following. Grand Lady Anko waited a few moments before entering the room with her copy of the key to Mera's room.

Shadows and darkness greeted Lady Anko as she entered Mera's room. Sadness and despair suffocated her as she roamed passed the dark shadows and deeper into her bedchambers. The sound of her footsteps as they searched the room for her granddaughter was the only noise audible.

She searched many of the opaque silhouettes, but none of them were Mera. Worry filled her heart as she began to nervously search for her grief-stricken grandchild in the vast space. But it did not take long for her fears to be laid to rest; because the moment she flung the door open to Mera's sitting room, she found her granddaughter resting on the chaise lounge.

"Mera, here you are. Thank the heavens." The frail, pitiful creature turned at the sound of the Grand Lady's voice. The shadows obscured the details of the figure, but the few streams of light that entered the room revealed Mera's amethyst eyes gazing in the Grand Lady's direction.

"Of course, I'm here, grandmother. Where else would I be?"

Mera's words were monotone and emotionless as she responded to her grandmother's sudden intrusion. Her lovely frame was now hidden under long, black robes. The few streams of light revealed a pale countenance, void of life and warmth. Seeing her beloved child in such a state, strained Anko's frail heart.

"I'm sorry for intruding; but I was deeply concerned for your well being." Grand Lady Anko crossed the room and sat on the chaise beside her granddaughter while she voiced her words of consolation. "I know the wound from the news is still fresh, but I am worried about you. You were the closest to Neji. How are you feeling?"

Mera gazed at her grandmother with a blank expression, the morning had come, but nothing changed. Neji was still dead; and she was still at war between her heart's desires and reality.

"I do not know how to feel." Mera turned from her grandmother and stared out into the shadows on the far side of the sitting room. No matter where she looked in this palace, there was always a reminder of him. That's why she preferred to stay in the shadows. At least, when she was in their possession, the reminder of him and her current reality faded, even if it was only for a few moments.

"I feel numb. I want to cry, but I cannot produce the tears. All emotion seems impossible. When I dream, Neji is always there, and it feels like he's laying down next to me, holding me; but as soon as I wake, he is gone and only for the briefest moment does his presence linger, igniting my senses. Only the shadows bring me comfort, because they hide me from both my reality and fantasy."

Lady Anko's sadness deepened in reaction to her granddaughter's revelation. These feelings were very familiar to her. They were feelings she prayed her grandchild would never have to bear.

"I'm sorry, my child. I wish there were words I could say to relieve you of your burden. I felt the same way when I lost my honored husband and beloved daughter. The following years will be painful; but you inherited your mother's powerful heart and strong will. You will overcome this pain."

"No! This is impossible! The moment Neji died, my heart and will perished with him. I fear that if there is no way to bring him back, then I will not survive."

Mera's words were ominous and filled with her profound grief and pain. Grand Lady Anko observed her grandchild frozen in worry and sadness. Her fears of her granddaughter falling victim to her despair seemed closer to fruition than she initially realized. This realization frightened her.

She waited to reach out and console her; but she knew that the wiser choice was to give her space. Lady Anko rose and crossed the room to the door. She paused one last time to respond to her grandchild's words.

"You should rest. It can help alleviate your grief. I will send some food to your room. You need to maintain your composure."

With those random words, Lady Anko left the sitting room and subsequently Lady Mera's bedchambers. When she was alone again in the hall, she leaned against the wall, grasping onto her chest as she tried to fight back the pain and tears threatening to fall.

Seeing her beloved granddaughter in such a state of despair, burned her heart. The pain Mera did not express seeped through Anko's skin, tainting her being with anguish. She wanted to save her from these feelings. She had to protect her, somehow, from this growing darkness and despair. By some miracle, she would help her remove her pain even if it cost her life.

Past

After the attempted kidnapping of the princess, the security level around the palace and the Imperial family intensified. No matter where a member of the family went, they were escorted by a dozen men. Neji did not have a problem with these measures, since they could not afford for a repeat of the events from the day before.

The events from the previous day did not end in fear and uncertainty. While Neji went after Lady Mera and her kidnapper, Akaru and his soldiers captured two of his comrades. Ever since they brought the prisoners to the palace, Akaru and Guy commenced a vigorous interrogation, probing for any useful information about their motive behind their attack. So far, neither of the perpetrators confessed anything indicating their motives.

Neji trailed off into deep thought as he walked down the long halls of the palace's south wing. With Akaru and Guy busy with interrogating the conspirators, the members of Team Guy had to focus on guarding the two possible targets, the vault and Lady Mera. Neji and Tenten were assigned to protect the princess, while Lee guarded the vault. His mind was spilt in its concentration.

A part of his mind was concerned with his duty to protect Lady Mera, while the other part was anxious in getting news of the true intentions of the prisoners' actions. He had his own theories, but he wanted to double check if they were correct or not.

He wished there was a way for him to find the answers for his questions; but he knew that he would not be able to contribute to the interrogation. He was inexperienced with those techniques, so he had no other option, but to wait for the results of Akaru's and Guy's interrogation.

While Neji was preoccupied with his thoughts, he did not notice a girl cross their path and stop in front of them. It was not until she spoke that he noticed her presence.

"Neji… Tenten… I'm surprised to find you wandering in this part of the palace. Did you come for my sake?"

"Princess Mera?! I barely recognized you. You look…" Tenten gasped, looking over the beautiful girl dressed in a long grey tank and black long sleeve bodysuit, in bewilderment.

"I look 'normal'. That's what you were going to say, right? Well, it's a waste to wear fancy garments when I train. Akaru-nii-sama, sent you to fill in for him, correct?"

"Actually, I was going to say that you look beautiful. This is the first time I've seen your face. If you didn't approach us, we probably wouldn't have recognized you."

Tenten's compliment caused heat to rise to Lady Mera's cheeks, causing her to become flustered in embarrassment. She diverted her gaze to shield her reaction from them, but it was useless. They had already noticed the princess's flustered state.

Seeing the princess in such a state of vulnerability, was somehow pleasing to watch. Even when embarrassed, Lady Mera radiated with an elegance and delicacy that captivated the ninja, preventing them from looking away.

"You are too kind. Thank you for the compliment."

"You mentioned that you were going to train. Akaru didn't mention that to us. We were told to watch over you. What kind of training do you normally do with him?"

"Chakra and physical exercises. Since you are ninja, you would be perfect tutors for helping me hone my skills. He keeps a lesson plan in the training hall. You can go by that. Let's go."

Without waiting for a reply, Lady Mera brushed past them and headed down the hall. Tenten and Neji followed suit as they watched the princess in surprise. No one was more surprised than Neji. He noticed a fire in her step as she walked before them and a sparkle of excitement in her eyes when she gave them instructions. Seeing this expression, triggered his memory of the previous night and the promise she made to him.

This new excitement was ignited by her promise to grow stronger. She was determined to be strong enough to defend herself. Neji admired this newfound determination and was interested in seeing where it would lead her.

Present

Looking out into the courtyard, it was hard to tell if the storm even happened. The puddles had nearly evaporated from the surprisingly warm temperature. By noon, only one third of the puddles remained and all droplets were absorbed by the greenery and soil they once decorated.

After his conversation with Guy, Akaru grew even more worried about his cousin's well-being. He did not expect her mood to change a day after receiving such horrible news; but he wanted to help ease the pain as much as he could. He remained close by, keeping an observant eye on his cousin. Lady Mera remained in her room for most of the day and emerged from her quarters once to go sit in the gazebo in the palace's west garden.

Akaru watched her, peering from behind the garden's gate, as she sat wrapping a white robe around her and inhaling its fragrance. She stared into the groves of trees aligning the side of the gazebo, lost in a sort of trance. A tear did not escape her eyes, but it was clear by her blank expression and her disheveled appearance that she was trapped in grief's brutal embrace.

Akaru's heart grew heavy as he watched his cousin in this pitiful state. She seemed almost foreign from the blissful woman, who once danced through the halls as she thought of Neji's return, days ago. Just as the news escaped Guy's lips, he saw the warmth within his cousin extinguish, leaving her a hollow husk of her former self.

He would do anything to ease her pain, but he was powerless. There was nothing he could say or do that would reignite the beauty and warmth within her. Only one person could do that; and he was lost to the world forever.

Akaru entered the garden and walked slowly along the stone path until he stopped beside the gazebo.

"I'm glad to see you've emerged from your room. How are you feeling today?"

Lady Mera did not adjust her gaze. She continued to stare into the groves of trees, entranced by the soft rays decorating their leaves. She was amazed that even though there was such a tumultuous storm, the earth did not reflect any damage. It remained unaffected and just as strong and beautiful as it was prior to the storm.

How she longed to be as resilient as the earth. How she longed to feel the same happiness and hope she felt prior to finding out about Neji's death; but that was impossible. She no longer felt impervious to any obstacles. She felt weaker by every reminder and memory of him. She felt trapped in a constant cycle of darkness and despair.

"Nothing has changed since yesterday. A large part of my heart died the moment Guy announced Neji died. I will never be the same. He was the source of my strength; and without him, I no longer have the will to fight or the will… to go-on."

Fear seized Akaru when he heard his cousin's despairing words. He took the seat next to her and gently took her face in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Mera, you don't mean that. Do not speak like that ever. Just because Neji's gone doesn't mean you lost hope too. Neji left a very special part of him behind more than the wonderful memories you shared together. He left behind his strength and hope in the form of the powerful bond of love that remains. That won't die with him. He would never allow it."

Mera released herself from her cousin's grasp and turned from him in slight annoyance.

"That bond is nonexistent. It is a myth that died along with Neji. Please leave, dear cousin. I wish to be alone with the few things that give me comfort." Mera tugged onto the robe she was wrapped in and buried half of her face into the fabric as she curled onto the bench and continued staring into the trees.

Akaru bowed his head in compliance and took his leave. He covered his face with his hand as he walked down the stone path, concealing his worry and heartache from any unexpected onlookers. Her words filled him with dread. He feared, if a miracle did not happen soon, he would lose his beloved cousin right after losing his friend.

Past

Neji took the reigns as Mera's training instructor and put Mera through rigorous drills before putting her against Tenten to assess Lady Mera's skills. Mera clashed with the kunoichi several times before she felt her body grow weak from fatigue. Her wooden knife trembled in her hand as Tenten's wooden kunai pressed against Lady Mera's weapon.

Mera trembled under Tenten's strength, and it was clear she would not win this match. Realizing this, Mera pressed harder against Tenten's attacks, trying to turn the tables on the match. She refused to lose, especially not with him watching.

She made a promise to Neji that she would become stronger. She could not lose while he watched her. She had to show him how strong she really was.

She dodged another barrage of Tenten's attacks; but as she stepped out of the way, she felt her legs collapse under her. She gritted her teeth in reaction to the pain of her hitting the training hall's wooden floor. She grasped her ankle for a moment, before looking in the direction of her opponent.

Tenten was inches from her, ready to blow her final strike for the win. Terrified, Mera turned away, closed her eyes, and screamed. The moment her voice resonated in the air, a strange force surrounded Mera; and the moment Tenten hit it, her attack was repelled, and she was propelled across the room.

Neji looked in surprise at this strange occurrence and stared at Mera in disbelief. That strange power what was it. Where did it come from? Could it be the interference from someone outside or did it come from the small princess?

Grand Lady Anko sat in the library of the east wing of the palace and quietly thumbed through a large book, scanning its contents carefully as she continued. She was so absorbed by it that she did not realize she was no longer alone in the library. The daimyo crossed the vast spans of the library until he came to the area where the Grand Lady sat. He paused for a moment, observing his mother-in-law's actions, before interrupting her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, mother, but I must talk with you before I leave."

After hearing the daimyo's voice, Grand Lady Anko slowly closed the book in her possession and met her son-in-law's gaze.

"Leave? I wasn't aware you had an engagement today."

"Yes. Just a diplomatic meeting with the daimyo of Wind Country. Nothing serious." The daimyo answered.

"I see. So what troubles you, my son?"

"I'm still concerned about the attempted kidnapping of Mera. If it wasn't for that genin, I would have lost my precious daughter."

"Yes, young Hyuga did a great job protecting her." Grand Lady Anko inserted, mulling over the situation.

"I agree. I do not want a repeat of that. Have that ninja guard her personally from now-on. Also, tell Akaru to increase her security detail. I want Mera heavily guarded until this matter is resolved."

"I'm sure Akaru has already seen to it, but I will relay your orders."

"Thank you. Well I must be off. I can't afford to miss my appointment."

Grand Lady Anko did not respond as she watched her son-in-law rush out of the room. It was hard to tell by looking at him; but it was clear that the events from the previous day were bothering him. Grand Lady Anko knew every appointment on her son-in-law's schedule as daimyo. It was her job as Grand Lady to oversee everything the daimyo did and be an advisor when needed.

Today's meeting was not originally on his schedule, which meant he added it this morning, since she received a copy of his schedule every day. Her son-in-law seemed unaffected by emotional concerns to strangers, but Anko could tell when something bothered him. It was a habit that was subtle to notice, since he camouflaged it with his day to day life, but she noticed it. When he kept preoccupied with random appointments, it was a way for him to escape worrying about his concerns.

Present

After Akaru's encounter with Mera, he went in search for his grandmother to inform her of his cousin's current state of mind. His mind was so preoccupied with worry that he did not notice the time it took for him to locate her whereabouts. He traveled the entire palace grounds, but there was still no sign of the Grand Lady.

He paused and scanned the far side of the southeast grounds, until his eyes fell upon two large tree hanging trees. There was one place his grandmother would go, a place where no one would disturb her. Just beyond those trees stood their family's ancestral land, the Palace of the Peach Blossoms. It was the only place his grandmother went for solitude.

He crossed the pale peach-colored, wooden bridge on the east side of the grounds slowly as he mulled over things in his mind. It has been a while since he crossed this bridge and entered these sacred grounds. The palace itself was the center of his family's history, but only a few members ever ventured here since it was restricted by his uncle. His grandmother, his late aunt, Mera, and Neji were the only ones who found peace inside the vacant walls of the ancient palace.

Before, Akaru could not understand the appeal of spending time in this old relic. But after losing Neji, he felt the healing effects of the palace's tmosphere as soon as he stepped onto the grounds. Even though the Palace of the Peach Blossoms was smaller than the Imperial Palace, it had a peaceful air about it that the main palace could not provide. The groves of peach blossoms surrounding the jade and marble palace and the creek running beside it enhance its tranquil air. By just climbing the stone stairs into the palace, his worries and grief melted away and a calm washed over him for the first time in a while. However, when he entered the palace, that feeling changed.

Akaru walked through the tall burgundy gates of the palace cautious of the eerie silence looming over this abandoned relic of his family's past. The wind whistled through the empty corridors, adding a cold draft to the palace's dark ambiance. The dreary atmosphere reminded him of the dark state he found Mera in. His worries and fears returned stronger than they were before as he recalled his earlier encounter with his cousin.

Her sorrow and pain robbed her of every bit of her hope, happiness and peace. It was as if all the good Neji brought into her world died with him. Akaru refused to let that happen. He refused to allow Mera's despair destroy what little joy remained of Neji's love. Akaru was determined to save Mera from her grief. He was not sure how he would do it; but he hoped with his grandmother's help they could find a way to save her.

After venturing up several floors of the palace, Akaru arrived at a small poorly lit room in one of the towers of the palace. There, kneeling in the center of the room, was the small, frail silhouette of his grandmother. Her body was draped in long black robes and her head was covered by a dark silk veil while she prayed.

"Akaru, you've been searching for me; and by your morbid demeanor, you've encountered Mera."

"Yes. I have. She's more worse off than I expected." Akaru stood tall in the shadow of the threshold.

"Can you blame her? We know better than anyone of her feelings for Neji. I just fear she doesn't have the strength to overcome this loss on her own."

Grand Lady Anko propped herself up and glanced out the window beside her, taking a few deep breaths as she suppressed the pain lurking in her heart. She tried to fight the horrible memories of her heartbroken granddaughter, frozen in darkness and despair.

"That concerns me as well. She was saying things and behaving in ways that deeply troubled me. There must be some way we can help her overcome the pain."

"Nothing other than prayer and support can help her now. There's nothing else we can do." Anko sighed, wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"Prayer would only be useful if it could cause a miracle to happen. And the only miracle that could help Mera now is if it brought Neji back from the grave."

There was a long moment of silence before Lady Anko responded. She knew there was truth in her grandson's words; but what he was saying was beyond their grasp.

"I agree that seems the only way we could help her, but it's impossible. We must find another way to ease her pain. We cannot lose Mera to her grief."

Past

The impact of the strange force knocked Tenten unconscious and clear across the room. Neji immediately carried her to the meditation room, which was next to the training hall, so she could rest. After he put her gently down on the tatami mats, he went in search for a doctor.

The Imperial Doctor did not waste anytime rushing to the meditation room when he heard Neji mention the princess. He ran ahead with his medical supplies and a handful of aids before Neji could finish telling him about the situation. So, when he arrived at the meditation room and saw Tenten was the patient and not the princess, he could not help but express a look of disappointed and annoyance.

"You do know that I am the Imperial Doctor. You should not have used our princess's name to bring me here. I only tend to the imperial family, not their attendants. We have a normal doctor for staff." The doctor rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"I was informing you that it was one of the princess's personal guards who was hurt, but you ran ahead before I could finish. You are the only one you need to blame for that mistake. I don't mind getting the normal doctor; but take heed that I will have to report what you just said to Lord Akaru. He assigned us to guard the princess. If this is a common policy, then why didn't he mention it to us before we started training?"

Neji noticed the doctor's face cringe at his words, and he watched as the doctor turned back around and stared him down with slight annoyance and anger. "That is unnecessary. I will examine your friend."

The doctor sent away his aides, before he crossed the room to Tenten's side. He examined her closely for a few moments, while asking Neji routine questions about what caused her current state. Neji responded as vaguely as possible, omitting the true cause of her injury until he could get to the bottom of it himself. By a quick assessment, the doctor ruled Tenten would be fine once she woke up. After hearing the doctor's assessment, Neji felt immediate relief.

Once the doctor finished, he warned them to be more careful and to call him if her condition worsened. The doctor did not wait for Neji's response as he rushed out of the meditation room. With Tenten's condition examined, Neji went in search of Lady Mera to tell her the good news.

Neji returned to the training hall and scanned the vast room, but no one was there. A cool draft brushed across his face, turning Neji's focus towards the sliding doors on the side of the hall. One side of the doors was partially opened. Neji's moved over to the open door and peered out into the east side of the palace.

Tall trees and plants were the only things immediately visible. It was only when he glanced past one of the trees did he notice something at its base. Neji's steps quickened instinctively as he ventured closer to identify what it was.

It did not take long to identify it. There, at the base of the tree, Princess Mera sat curled on top of a small stone bench, hugging her knees to her chest. Her soft cries grew louder as Neji drew near. Seeing Lady Mera in that state, brought him to a halt; his heart sank at the sight of the princess's tears. He did not know why she was crying; but he did know that he wanted to find a way to make her tears stop, so he could see her smile again.

"Lady Mera, what's wrong?"

At the sound of Neji's voice, Mera turned her head in his direction. When her tear-stained eyes met his gaze, she vigorously wiped her face and averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I didn't mean to hurt Tenten. Please don't be mad at me." Lady Mera curled into her knees and continued to cry.

"I'm not mad at you." Neji moved closer to Mera's side. "So, you were the cause of what happened to Tenten. But how?"

"I don't know how. I've always been able to do things like that since I was little." Mera emerged and met Neji's eyes, shocked by his calm response. "You're not scared of me?"

Neji shook his head, while sitting beside her on the bench. "No. Of course not. I'm a ninja. I'm used to chakra users. I've seen plenty of abilities like yours. But what I don't understand is why you didn't use it to protect yourself yesterday?"

Mera turned from Neji and stared into the bushes across from them and sighed.

"I can't use my powers whenever I want. That's why Akaru started these training lessons. He thinks if I'm able to control my chakra, then I can command my abilities whenever I want. But I don't want to learn how to control it. I just want it to go away."

"Why? That's such a useful ability. You can use it as a tool to grow stronger."

"This power has done nothing but isolate me from others. I can't afford that as the heir to the daimyo."

"I don't understand. How did it isolate you?" Neji asked curious of the darkness and sadness lurking behind her words.

"Because of these powers, I've never been able to have friends and even those who I love the most have shielded me from other people because of my powers. If I'm to rule the fire country one day, I must be able to interact with and understand my people. I cannot be daimyo if I'm hidden in the shadows." Mera held on tighter to her knees as she met Neji's gaze once more. "This power is a nuisance and a weakness. I will never grow stronger as long as I have it."

Neji's expression softened with understanding. "I understand why you can feel that way about your powers. But I disagree. I believe that they can make you a stronger leader not a weaker one."

Neji raised his hand to prevent Mera from interrupting him as he explained his reasoning.

"Your powers scare you and others, because you can't control them. However, if you learned how to control them, they will grow, and you will become a stronger leader as they do. You will use them to protect the people of this country; and in turn, they will be thankful to you for doing so."

"Besides, if you really want to understand the people of this country, you will need to learn to empathize with them using your heart, not your power. Once this situation is settled, you should go out and get to know the people of this country by helping them as Mera, and not the heir to the daimyo."

Lady Mera stared at Neji in awe of his words and manner. Aside from her grandmother and cousin, no one else treated her like this. Her father treated her like a dangerous weapon that needed to be concealed from the world for everyone's safety. Her stepmother treated her like a monster because of her power. And the noble children avoided her like a plague after rumors spread about her strange powers, after a mishap she had with the children from the most influential noble families at her sixth birthday party.

Neji was the first person in a while to understand her or at least try to understand her. His words were demanding, but wise and encouraging. It was as if he could feel what she felt, but he was able to see past the obstacles of fear and doubt that plagued her and help her reach a solution.

Neji noticed Mera's silence and the strange way she stared at him. The way her amethyst eyes observed him caused his whole body to tremble with uncertainty and his cheeks to become flustered. He was not sure of the cause of his strange behavior; but he quickly averted his gaze to prevent Mera from noticing. He rose from the bench and started down the path towards the training hall. But before he went too far, he called the princess over his shoulder.

"Let's go. Tenten has probably already woken up and is looking for us. Besides, you won't grow stronger sitting here crying all day."

Mera felt her sadness melt away and swiftly turn into annoyance in response of his words. She reluctantly gathered herself and followed behind him. However, a different feeling accompanied her brief annoyance towards Neji, one filled with warmth and gratitude.

It was an unfamiliar, nameless feeling that made her long for him to remain her side. She longed to feel the happiness she felt when she spoke with him and when she was near him every day. This feeling made her realize: if she wanted to grow stronger, then she needed Neji to remain by her side.

Akaru and Guy spent many long hours trying to learn what they could from the assailants. However, they would not reveal a thing. Even though they were rather easy to capture, it was almost impossible for his men to break them. So, after hours of no success, Akaru reluctantly called in his special interrogator, Latia.

His hesitation to call in Latia was not because of her personally; but because of her methods of extracting information. She was the best out of his interrogators, because she got results faster than anyone else. However, she had a history of using strange methods that left prisoners in prolonged states of mental instability.

Akaru was unaware of the type of methods she used; but he preferred to only use her in cases of urgency. Akaru paced back and forth in his office as he waited with Guy for Latia to report her findings. Guy watched his friend's nervous behavior in slight amusement, because he knew what caused it. He lounged on the couch across from Akaru, suppressing his urge to laugh.

"Ten years have passed and you are still cautious of Latia and her skills. You need to calm down. She's a professional by lineage and practice. You gave her your instructions, and she will follow them to the letter."

Akaru paused and glared at Guy for a moment before letting out an audible exhale and plopping into the armchair adjacent to the couch and covering his face with his palm.

"I guess you're right. But there's something about that girl that makes me nervous. We'll just have to wait and find out."

Guy glanced at the clock on the wall and threw his arms behind his head.

"It's been almost an hour. Given Latia's track record, she should be done soon. Just be patient."

Three long hours passed without any sign of Latia. Akaru could feel his anxiousness growing by each passing moment. He understood the time needed to extract information varied depending on the skill and will of the prisoner; but he needed to know their motives behind yesterday's attack. If it wasn't for the Hyuga boy, Akaru could have lost Mera. They might have lost even more if they didn't drive their accomplices away. But why did they do it? What was their goal?

The culprits and their accomplices did not steal any of the expensive belongings the members of the family possessed. Mera alone was wearing one of the most expensive treasures from their family vault; yet the piece was retrieved without a stone missing or a chain out of place. So, what was their purpose?

"That was exactly what I was wondering before I began my interrogation."

The sound of a woman's voice caused Akaru to snap out of his thoughts and turn towards the doorway. There standing in the threshold was a beautiful woman adorned in form-fitting, silk lilac robes. By just looking at her, any man would find themselves helpless in her presence. Her heart-shaped face was hidden behind her dark sapphire hair. Embedded in her deep olive skin were two entrancing gray eyes that sent shivers down the spines of even the most disciplined men.

When her gaze met Akaru's, he felt his body tense slightly, yet not out of pleasure but out of anxiousness for what she discovered.

"Latia, I've told you many times not to invade my thoughts." Akaru scolded.

Latia blushed slightly and covered her mouth with a small, lilac fan. She bowed her head slightly in apology. "I'm sorry, my lord. It's a habit."

"Fine. If you are here, then you found something from the prisoners?"

"Of course, I have. But you won't be pleased what I have to report." The emotion in Latia's voice vanished as she spoke those words. She closed her fan and gracefully walked into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Just tell us what you found." Akaru commanded in slight irritation at her hesitation.

"Your thoughts were on the right track. Those men were not there to rob your family, nor were they mere criminals. They are highly-trained ninja who were hired to abduct a member of your family."

"Abduct? But who was their target?" Guy asked stricken with concern.

"The one they almost successfully captured if it wasn't for your prodigy, our beloved princess, Lady Mera."

"So, they are after Mera after all…" Akaru felt his blood run cold and his heart stop for a moment at this revelation. He had a feeling that it was a possibility, but he did not expect anyone would be bold enough to try. He gathered his mind for a moment, banishing all fear until he found out why. "Did you find out their motive? Why are they after her?"

Latia shook her head. "No. These ninjas were only hired to kidnap her. None of them are even high ranking enough to know the complete details of the contract." Latia opened her fan and fluttered it slowly as she thought briefly of their current predicament. "However, I was able to find the location of their base. We might find something there if we raid it."

"An interesting plan. However, it's a shot in the dark. It's been over 24 hours since they failed their mission and had two members captured. They probably vacated the area already." Guy informed, observing Akaru carefully for a sign of what his next move would be.

"You have a good point. But I doubt they took everything with them. Besides, Latia's ability might come in handy. She just needs to be in the exact area that they stayed in to pick up any information we can't find by a physical search. My main concern is Mera."

Akaru exhaled as he mulled over his growing thoughts and concerns. "If we commence a search, then I will have less men available to increase Mera's protection detail. I don't think our regular guards will fare well against trained ninja. We might need more help from the Hidden Leaf Village. I will inform my uncle and grandmother about Latia's findings and my concerns."

"So, what are your orders for me and my team until you do that?" Guy asked.

"I want your team to remain by her side at all times. I need you to accompany me when I inform my uncle and grandmother. They will want your input on how to proceed."

Present

After hours of praying in the ancestral palace, Grand Lady Anko finally returned to her chambers in the main palace after the full moon was high in the sky. Her body and mind were weary from age and the events that had transpired. She prayed her daughter, Nara, would keep Neji company, while also giving her guidance on how she could help her granddaughter.

Times like these were when Anko missed Nara the most. Her daughter was so kind and light-hearted, but she was wise beyond her years. She was the only person Mera opened her heart to, aside from Neji. Now, with both gone, Mera was shutting everyone out and sealing her heart from anyone who cared about her. If Lady Anko did not find a way to reach her, she might lose her granddaughter forever.

When Lady Anko entered her quarters, she noticed the door to her sitting room was cracked open and the light was on. She cautiously approached the sitting room. Fear entered her mind for a moment then faded, when she grew closer to the room. It was too late for servants to be in her chambers. But she also knew that anyone with malicious intent would not do something as foolish as leaving the light on.

She peered into the room to discover who or what was in her chambers. To her surprise, her visitor was someone she never expected, her son-in-law, the daimyo. He stood by the bookshelves on the far side of the room thumbing through her photo albums. All emotion faded from his face.

"I'm surprised to see you here, son. What brings you to my chambers this late in the night?"

The sound of Lady Anko's voice interrupted the daimyo's thoughts. He immediately shut the album and drew his attention towards the door.

"Mother, I'm sorry to disturb you this late, but I couldn't sleep."

"I think sleepless nights will plague us all for a while. Sit, my son. Tell me what's troubling you, and maybe it will help relieve some of your stress."

The daimyo placed the album back on the bookshelf, and then sat in a chair beside Lady Anko. Lady Anko could tell by his behavior that there was a lot on his mind. He covered his face with his hand and slouched back in the chair. His body trembled slightly as he spoke.

"I'm no fool. I've known for a while how close my daughter and Neji were; so, I knew the moment I heard the news that she would not take it well. I want to see her; but my words never seem to reach her. Especially, after all I've done in the past. I know you've probably checked on her by now. Please tell me how she is."

Lady Anko sighed as she recalled the events of that day.

"This is the second night since we received news of Neji's death. We cannot expect her to overcome the shock in such little time. But yes, you are right. I've seen her. She's worse off than I feared. I doubt she can overcome this tragedy on her own."

The daimyo's eyes widened in reaction to his mother-in-law's words. "Do you think the loss of Neji will trigger her ability, like when her mother died?"

Anko's eyes widened in fear when she remembered the aftermath of her daughter's death. It was only a few years before they met Neji; but that time brought about the darkest time in the castle's history.

"It's possible. But you are worried about that ability, the one Nara used. Then my answer is no. I doubt she can."

"There is no possibility she can awaken it in desperation while she is engulfed by her grief?" Mera's father questioned his worry growing by every trembling word that escaped his lips.

"I don't know for sure. But I highly doubt she can. That ability cannot be used without a special incantation on a parchment sealed far away from her reach. She doesn't know where it is and can't reach it even if she did. So, there's no need to worry." Lady Anko placed her hand on his arm in consolation.

"Maybe you are right." The daimyo touched his mother's hand, before rising and walking to the door. But before his foot stepped over the threshold, he turned back to Lady Anko.

"Please keep an eye on Mera. I lost her mother to that power. I refuse to lose my daughter too."


End file.
